I'm Going Home
by colinbabineau
Summary: Fry begins to miss his old life in the year 2000. When he attempts to go back though he forgets about something very important.


I wrote this story as another possible good finale if the show comes back, or a possible sequel to "Game of Tones". Anyways enjoy!

It's another day at planet express but Fry doesn't seem to be acting normally. He seems to be really down about something when Leela notices.  
"Fry, what's wrong? There's an All my Circuits re-run on TV from before Calculon died and you aren't even excited!"  
*Sigh*, "Leela, back in my day, we didn't even have All my Circuits." Fry said quietly. Leela gave him a confused look.  
"I don't see what this has to do anything. Now come on, we need to deliver this giant chair to the ruler of Gigantica." Fry looked down with a tear in his eye.  
"Back in my day, we didn't even know Gigantica exsited." Leela was becoming concered.  
"Fry, is there something bothering you? I understand you miss home, but you can't just go back. Anyway, it's not like your life was any better back there." Fry looked back up at Leela.  
"I guess you're right, I just really miss my mom. Besides there's no way I could ever get bac-" Fry was interrupted when the professor came into the room.  
"Good news everyone, it turns out there is something else you guys can do while delivering that giant chair! You all remember that time machine I invented right? Well I don't have any use for it, go hurl it into the sun." Fry stayed in the position he was until an idea struck him.  
"W-wait, Professor! Isn't it possible to go back any time you'd like with that after you go through the entire time of the universe?" The professor thought for a moment.  
"Well I suppose so, I never really thought about that. Anyway it's useless to me so I don't really care what you do with it! Just get it out of this building. Buh bye!" Exclaimed the professor as he left the room.  
"Fry, you're not actually going to go back with that time machine are you?" Leela questioned.  
"I don't see why not, you can go with me if you'd like! Plus I could always visit this year again. As long as nothing happens to the machine." Fry replied.  
"But Fry, don't you think people would notice my eye? I'm a mutant cyclops, I can't just go to a time era where people notice things like that. Please Fry, if you leave, promise to visit right away, so I know everything is alright, and please make sure that you visit often enough that this relationship will still work."  
"It's okay Leela, I'll visit right away. I promise. Good bye!" Fry leaned in and the two exchanged a hug when Fry went into the machine and started it up. Soon leaving to venture through all of earth's time, until he arrived to the year 2000. Fry did not want to waste any more time and get home. He ran as fast as he could as his bike was just stolen. When he arrived at his house, he noticed there was another Fry already there! How could he forget? It was the Fry that would become Lars! He couldn't stay here. He needed to get back or else he would be doomed. That was when he noticed the time machine was gone, and what was left was smashed. There was no way out. Fry was stuck with an unknown time until fate would come upon him and he would be doomed as another copy.  
"Ummm... okay, this is umm.. really, REALLY bad, but there has to be some way out, right?" Fry questioned to himself. As the hours went by, he began to feel more frantic. "Oh no, I can feel myself fading away! ...Oh wait, it's just a breeze." He was becoming paranoid until he decided to just make the most out of what time he has left and visit his mom, as his other copy would be leaving for work soon.  
Minutes after the other Fry departed to go to work, he went inside to take a visit to his family. They were slightly confused at first.  
"Philip, aren't you supposed to be at work? You don't want to be fired don't you?" Yancy questioned.  
"Trust me, right now that's the least of my worries. I need to find a better job anyway." Fry told his family. His father replied,  
"Oh I know what this is about. You don't want to leave home where the Y2K computers can get you without me to take care of them."  
"Yeah, okay Dad. Let's just say that's why." Fry said somewhat sarcastically. He spent the next few hours enjoying his time with his family, while at the same time trying to ignore the fact that he would be gone soon and there would be nothing he could do.  
Fry could see the other copy of him outside the window approaching his home, so he simply declared that he would just be out for a minute. As he stepped out the door, he now had no place to go. He sat at a corner at the end of the street, waiting for nothing as he didn't know what he could do. It seemed all hope was lost until he could have sworn he saw Leela running down the street towards him, as he looked again he realized it was actually her.  
"Leela? What are you doing here?" He exclaimed as he didn't understand what was going on. Leela soon caught up to answer him.  
"Well, we waited for about a week but you didn't return so we assumed something bad happened. Plus I then also remembered about Lars and... I informed the Professor and he built us a new time machine to get to you." That was when the Professor appeared too.  
"Yes, and this time I perfected it so that now it can go backwards in time without all the hassle of watching the universe die!" Fry had a sigh of relief and responded,  
"Thank god you guys are here though, I thought I was doomed! Let's go back home now before something does actually happen." They all agreed as they stepped into the time machine to return to the year 3013. Bender was by them when they arrived.  
"Hey meatbag it looks like you're back. How were the olden time?" Bender asked; Fry replied,  
"Well, I found it to b..."  
"Woah, slow down we don't need your life story, skintube!" Bender interuppted. Fry attempted to speak again,  
"...But I was just tr..."  
"And now I don't care! Bye losers!" Bender exclaimed as he departed the room. Leela looked over to Fry.  
"So, are you happy you're back, or do you wish you could live back in the stupid ages?" Leela asked. There was a moment of silence before he responded.  
"You know, I had a lot of great memories back there, but I think I'm okay living here. I thought that trying to live my past would feel right, but maybe I should stick with the future. I feel I belong here now. Besides, you're here, and honestly I think that's all I need in my life to be truly happy."

The End


End file.
